


O Tempo que Temos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Community: rs_games, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Moving In Together, R/S Games 2016
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sirius e Remus estão prestes a se mudar um com o outro, mas a incerteza da guerra dá dúvidas a Remus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time We Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356069) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> R/S Games 2016 - Dia 18 - Time Tempo
> 
> **Inspiração:** #54 - "Life isn't about waiting for the right time to come. It's all about doing all the right things in the time that is given to you." - Unknown ("A vida não é sobre esperar o momento certo chegar. É sobre fazer todas as coisas certas no tempo que temos." - Desconhecido)
> 
> **Notas:** obrigada a minha beta [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/)!

Era uma ideia terrível. Na verdade, em toda a história de ideias terríveis que Sirius teve e não pode ser convencido a não por em prática, este era provavelmente o ápice, o que, considerando quantas ideias terríveis ele tinha, realmente dizia alguma coisa. E foi exatamente isso que Remus disse para ele da primeira vez que o assunto surgiu, e da segunda, e da terceira também, acrescentando um ‘nunca vai acontecer’ por garantia, mas a quarta vez envolveu um pouco de uísque de fogo e uma noite de lua nova particularmente bonita e estrelada na torre de astrologia e o julgamento de Remus estava um pouco pior do que o normal, o que dizia algo considerando que seu julgamento já não era tão bom em circunstâncias normais, então ele acabou concordando com o que provavelmente era a pior ideia do século. Sério, devia ir parar nos livros de história, ‘lobisomem local e herdeiro Black deserdado passam a morar juntos’, e ele de algum modo concordou com isso.

É claro, isso tinha acontecido no sexto ano deles, só alguns meses depois de decidirem parar de agir como idiotas - graças a uma não pequena ajuda de James e Peter, que acabaram se mostrando cupidos bem incompetentes, mas ao menos conseguiram fazer os dois idiotas verem o que estava bem a sua frente - e finalmente admitiram como se sentiam, ou melhor, tiveram uma briga boba na biblioteca que de algum modo - que nenhum dos dois tinha certeza de como tinha acontecido - acabou em beijos, o que era basicamente a mesma coisa, apesar da conversa de fato ter acontecido só dias depois. A questão era, seu futuro pós-Hogwarts parecia não só distante, mas cercado de incertezas. Eles estavam vivendo em tempo de guerra, afinal, e era por isso que uma ideia que normalmente só seria ruim na verdade era um descarrilamento catastrófico. Ninguém sabia se estariam vivos ao final do mês, muito menos se havia algum sentido em fazer planos para um ano no futuro. Era ridículo, eles estavam lutando em uma guerra, não vivendo uma fantasia de casinha, e, sinceramente, o que ele estava fazendo seguindo com esse plano por tanto tempo quando, na verdade, qualquer um deles poderia morrer em batalha naquela mesma noite, e, por mais trágico que isso fosse, não seria uma surpresa.

“Você não vai dar no pé agora, vai?” Sirius perguntou em tom de brincadeira, cutucando ele com uma grande caixa.

Remus não tinha percebido que tinha parado no meio do corredor, ainda com uma caixa nas mãos, imerso em pensamentos sobre sua situação. “Não, é claro que não.” Ele seguiu caminhando, era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

“Você está preocupado com as baratas? Porque a senhora P jura que eles têm uma excelente poção para se livrar delas na hora, mesmo que tenha cheiro de excremento de dragão,” ele disse, caminhando atrás de Remus já que não havia espaço para duas pessoas caminharem lado a lado no corredor.

Remus bufou. “E como você sabe qual é o cheiro de excremento de dragão”

“Oh, eu tenho minhas fontes,” Sirius disse, e piscou.

“Você sabe que não tenho como saber se você está piscando se estou de costas para você, certo?” Remus disse, revirando os olhos.

“É claro que tem, do mesmo jeito que sei que você está revirando os olhos para mim, afinal, por que outro motivo você me perguntaria isso?” Eles se conheciam tão bem que seria um romance enjoativo se não fosse tão familiar. “De qualquer modo, podemos nos livrar das baratas até o fim da semana.”

“Não por algum motivo as baratas realmente não me incomodam. Nem o fato de que o prédio inteiro parece que vai cair a qualquer momento. Talvez algo sobre ter visto o quão duráveis até os lugares com a pior aparência podem ser.”

O apartamento não era o melhor dos lugares. Na verdade, a melhor coisa que poderia ser dita sobre ele era que era barato. Ou melhor, a única coisa boa, a menos que você considerasse ‘será alugado sem qualquer pergunta’ como uma característica positiva, o que, considerando seu probleminha peludo, não era só bom, mas quase uma necessidade. Trouxas poderiam ter suspeitas, bruxos descobriram mais rápido do que se pode soletrar ‘lobisomem’, mas em um prédio cheio de comportamentos suspeitos, ele iria se encaixar bem, ou melhor, eles iriam se encaixar bem, já que Sirius também não era o inquilino ideal. Mesmo que não fosse um prédio só de bruxos, então tinham que carregar as caixas na maneira antiga ao invés de as levitar. Bem, na verdade tentaram cobrir elas com a capa de invisibilidade, mas isso levou a um pequeno incidente envolvendo um gato de um olho só e o fato de que esqueceram de cobrir o fundo das caixas, então sim, teriam que as carregar agora.

“Então qual é o problema?”

Por Merlin, Sirius era como um cachorro com um osso. Não, espera, isso era fácil demais e Remus não iria descer a esse nível. A questão era, Sirius não estava prestes a ignorar a clara hesitação de Remus, então não havia motivo para tentar a esconder.

“O que nós estamos fazendo?” ele perguntou, parando no meio das escadas, enquanto ainda estavam longe o bastante do apartamento para que James, Lily, e Peter não os escutassem.

“Movendo caixas?” Sirius disse com uma sobrancelha erguida, sacudindo uma caixa para ênfase.

“Cuidado com isso, você pode quebrar alguma coisa.”

Sirius virou a caixa, mostrando a palavra ‘roupas’ escrita claramente. “Sim, jaquetas de couro são notórias por serem extremamente frágeis e quebrando a qualquer toque.”

“Tudo bem, então você não vai quebrar nada, exceto talvez a caixa, e não pense que vou te ajudar a juntar todas as roupas da escada.”

“Certo. Agora, o que você quer dizer com isso? Presumo que você não esteja falando sobre mover nossos parcos pertences, que surpreendentemente precisam de mais caixas do que estava esperando, para o nosso apartamento novinho. Bem, apartamento que foi novo em algum momento. Provavelmente.”

Remus suspirou. Ele começou isso, afinal. Ou melhor, Sirius começou isso quando o convenceu a seguir com isso, mas Remus deveria ser mais ou menos a voz da razão. Menos, definitivamente menos, e mude isso para ‘parecer ser a voz da razão’, mas, ainda assim, entre os dois deles, Remus deveria ser aquele que tinha a coisa mais parecida com um bom senso funcional, mesmo que não o escutasse com tanta frequência quanto gostaria.

“O que nós estamos fazendo com as nossas vidas? Fazendo planos como se não estivéssemos lutando em uma guerra, fingindo que isso vai ser uma vida calma e doméstica enquanto nossos amigos estão morrendo! Nós podemos morrer a qualquer momento, é ingênuo pensar que isso não vai acontecer quando vimos isso acontecer com tantas pessoas próximas a nós. E aqui estamos, procurando por um apartamento e fingindo que comensais da morte não estão assassinando pessoas todas as noites!”

Sirius atirou a caixa sem cerimônias para trás na escada, não se preocupando que teria de recolher todas as roupas que caíram. Então ele pegou a caixa de Remus, e depois de seu olhar claro de ‘não ouse atirar isso’, ele a levitou para o topo das escadas. Ninguém estava por perto para ver isso de qualquer modo. “Ei,” ele disse, se aproximando. “A quanto tempo você está pensando sobre isso?”

“Desde que você me pediu para fazer isso, mas quanto mais se aproximava, mais absurda a ideia parecia. É só que, não sei, não parece o momento certo para fazer isso.”

“Bem, quer saber porque te pedi? Exatamente por causa de tudo isso.”

Remus fez uma careta. “O que você quer dizer?”

“Nós passamos os últimos anos ouvindo sobre as coisas piorarem o tempo todo, e quanto mais nos aproximávamos de partir, mais Hogwarts parecia um santuário. E eu sabia que nós iríamos nos juntar à batalha assim que possível, e que isso significava que havia uma chance de não vermos o final disso. É exatamente por isso que não deveríamos mais desperdiçar tempo nenhum, porque não temos o luxo de esperar para ver como isso vai terminar antes de começar a viver nossas vidas. Talvez você ou eu ou ambos não vamos viver para ver como as coisas vão ser depois que a guerra terminar, ou talvez vamos. De qualquer modo, não quero desperdiçar esse tempo. Se eu morrer na próxima semana, ou no próximo mês, próximo ano, quero saber que passei cada momento que poderia com você, e se nós sobrevivermos, então você está preso comigo até que ambos sejamos mais velhos do que Dumbledore.” Ele tinha que acrescentar a piada no final, não seria Sirius de outro modo.

Remus riu, mais para impedir as lágrimas de emoção que estavam ameaçando cair do que porque a piada era boa. “Então acho que descobriria se só estou interessado em você por esses cabelos sedosos.”

Sirius tocou seu cabelo defensivamente. “Ei, não diz isso, vou manter esse cabelo até ter cento e cinquenta anos, você vai ver.”

“Sim, gostaria de ver isso. E você tem razão, não quero olhar para trás e pensar que desperdiçamos nosso tempo.” Ele deu a Sirius um selinho. “Vamos lá, temos que ir antes que os outros venham nos procurar.”

“Tudo bem, só tenho que colocar todas essas roupas de volta na caixa.”

“Avisei que não ia te ajudar a juntar tudo,” Remus disse, mas ainda seguiu Sirius enquanto descia as escadas.


End file.
